


Working Hard for th* Mon*y

by SmallDickSteveRogers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Art, Gen, Outer Space, So Much Dead Space OMG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallDickSteveRogers/pseuds/SmallDickSteveRogers
Summary: V*ry busy droid rolls in front of a larg* window on a star cruis*r.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Working Hard for th* Mon*y

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassySnowperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowperson/gifts).




End file.
